Victor Van Dort's School Dilemmas
by Capt.JackSparrow13
Summary: Rugby, ink and bleeding noses...Here is a section of Victor's school life flashbacks...consisting of different stories in different lengths of chapters...some one shot...unfortunately not very cheerful...and inspired by events that I often have flashbacks
1. Ink Incidents

'Corpse Bride' Prologue – Victor Van Dort's School Dilemma

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original Corpse Bride characters….and how it pains me! No…just joking! I'm just happy there still are people like Tim Burton out there, making life so beautiful…_

_Here is a little flashback on Victor's school days, in two sections and in total 4 chapters…more might follow…just keep an eye out for it…(winks)_

(_An old fashioned classroom, rows of wooden desks for one, with holes in them for ink pots and feathers and a compartment to open, where books are placed inside. At each is a student, all are facing the front. In front there is a huge black board and a slightly larger desk for the teacher. On it is a thin wooden cane. Next to the desk is a table with a wash basin and jug. The teacher is Pastor Galswells - since schools were run by priests in those days and the subject is currently Mathematics. Galswells is in front of the classroom, writing down figures on the board...Victor is sitting a little in front, his feather in his hand, with a dreamlike expression and looking at the blackboard, behind him Vincent is eyeing him mockingly, whilst scratching in his desk with his feather.)_

_Galswells: The ratio is an important way of determining similarity between two objects, for which an equation of the current symbols is necessary... (Drones on)_

_Victor: (utters a sigh, looks out of the window...)_

_Galswells: Van Dort! _

_Victor: (is awoken from his daydreams, accidentally kicks the table with his knees, ink pot starts swaying dangerously, Victor gets it just in time, steadies it and looks up. Vincent nudges the boy beside him)_

_Galswells: Um hum... You are not paying attention, Master Van Dort. I was asking you how you would best identify the similarity between these two objects you see in front of you...well?_

_Victor :( stands up) I... um...well...the ratio of ummm...mmm..._

_Vincent: (whispers over to other student) Victor Can Dort_... _(They start sniggering)_

_Victor: (his white cheeks get a tinge of scarlet) I... ummm...the similarity is determined by an equation of... (Starts twisting his tie nervously, tugging at it at times...) the...umm..._

_Galswells: (sighs) Please see me after this lesson, Van Dort..._

_Victor: (stares at the ground, mumbles, sits back down) Yes sir..._

_Galswells: For now, you can clean the board, get on with it..._

_Victor: (rushes up, knees bang his desk, ink pot topples over desk and crashes onto the floor) Ohh... (Whole class laughs)_

_Galswells: (mad with rage, voice like thunder) VAN DORT! _

_Victor: I...I...I'm so sorry...excuse me...Do forgive me..._

_Galswells: CLEAN IT UP AT ONCE AND GET OUT! YOU ARE DISRUPTING MY CLASS, MASTER VAN DORT; I SUPPOSE IT STRIKES YOU AS FUNNY?_

_Victor: Yes...I-I... mean...n-no sir, no...I'm so sorry... (Crouches down and starts to clean up the ink. Bell rings)_

_Galswells: (sighs) Oh, well we'll continue later then, everyone out...except you... (Points at Victor, who winces)_

_(Vincent laughs mockingly as he passes, waits until Victor gets up to go to the basin, puts out his foot as he walks past, Victor stumbles)_

_Galswells: VAN DORT! You are trying my patience...do not make me use this... (Fingers cane)_

_Victor: (with fearful eyes on the cane, swallows) I'm sorry sir, I...I...just tripped..._

_Galswells: Well, get on with it then!_

_Victor (returns to his desk, mops up the rest of the ink as the students enter again, Vincent laughs to himself as he passes him...)_

_Galswells: Quiet down, quiet down, we shall continue...now who can tell me the similarity between... (Drones on, Victor sits behind his desk carefully and stares at the floor)_

_1 Hour later... (Bell rings for end of school day)_

_Galswells: This ends our lesson...I'll see you all tomorrow..._

_Victor: (packs ink stained books and quill in his satchel, walks slowly out of the door. Galswells makes a disapproving noise as he passes him. Victor walks out of the school house, across two streets, round a corner, the Van Dort house comes into view. A butterfly flies near Victor, who stops and watches it glide through the air, sadly, then sighs and smiles.)_

_(Mayhew standing outside with the carriage smoking a pipe, coughing now and then) _

_Mayhew: Afternoon, Victor..._

_Victor (sighs): Hello, Mayhew..._

_Mayhew: Anything the matter?_

_Victor: Oh...no...Nothing..._ (_Enters the house, climbs stairs, enters his room, opens his window, slumps on his chair and sets his satchel aside. Gets a book out and starts sketching butterflies absentmindetely.)_


	2. Eye for an eye

'Corpse Bride' Fan Fiction: Victor Van Dort School Dilemma 2

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original Corpse Bride characters…for all the inspiration I thank the true master Tim Burton! Respect beyond the highest!_

_Oh dear…these chapters pained me as I wrote them…poor, poor, poor Victor…such things do only happen to the good people…I'd know…from experience…_

_The park around the village school, a great lawn, dotted with wild flowers, many shady trees and bushes, and wooden benches here and there. Victor's class is outside for break, Vincent and his gang are standing under a tree, laughing loudly and cracking jokes. Victor, aged 16, is seated alone on one of the benches further in the park, under an elm tree, holding a sketch book and carefully, yet lovingly drawing sketches of butterflies on the thick paper with a very worn and used looking pencil. He is so absorbed in his work that he doesn't notice Vincent and his gang approaching and gazing at him daringly, Vincent in front with a smirk on his face. He goes towards him, rips the sketch book out of Victor's hands and throws it on the ground. Victor, shocked and confused, ripped out of his daydreams, gazes up._

_Vincent: Still drawing your little butterflies, Can Dort? (others snigger; boys on the other benches look over or stand up to watch)_

_Victor: (gets up to get his sketchbook, mumbles) Leave me alone...please..._

_Vincent: Oh, he says please...how civilized. Tell me, Can Dort, what is it with you and your butterflies? (sees him advancing to the sketchbook, picks it up and throws it further away, it hits a tree and lands on the ground, crumpled, Victor swallows)_

_Victor: I...I...don't know what..._

_Vincent: Your butterflies, Can Dort, what's up with them? In love with them are you? Can't get a girl, so it's a comfort I suppose... (some of his mates are doubled up laughing; others snigger behind their hands, Victor goes very white, but two red spots appear on his cheeks)_

_Vincent: Tell me, Can Dort, what are you going to do if your wealthy parents DO find a woman who would willingly marry you, hmmm? Not that I'd like to be in her place, of course...but things happen...What are you going to do, Can Dort, hmmm? I reckon you'll be so mixed up and stupid you'll mess up the whole ceremony! (laughs heartily, encouraging the others to do the same, Victor is terribly at loss now...blushing and glancing worried to his sketch book now and then)_

_Vincent: I bet you won't even have the guts to ask ANYONE to marry you, I guess your parents will have to do that for you as always...I can imagine it...(makes a silly face, stands on his toes and exaggerates twirling on his school-tie) I...um...I...I...I'm so stupid and shy but will you mmmm-mm...Ma-... (Victor, whose fists were forming whilst Vincent's speech, takes aim and slaps Vincent hard on the left cheek. Vincent staggers and nearly tumbles over, shocked, a red spot starts showing on his cheek. Everyone gasps, some whisper excitedly)_

_Victor: (realizes) Oh...I...I'm s-s-so sorry. Vincent... (holds hands in front of him palms facing Vincent, backs away as Vincent comes towards him)_

_Vincent: (is rolling his sleeves up, determined) Right..._

_Victor: (is panicking now) Vincent...I- I didn't mean it...I..._

_Vincent: (strides towards him) That was one wrong move, Can Dort..._

_Victor: I...please...you...I... (Vincent lands a hard fist on Victor's eye) Owww! (Victor clutches his left eye, Vincent doesn't wait, he hits his fist full on Victor's nose, Victor tumbles to the ground, bent and blood drops on his shirt)_

_Victor: (from the ground, sees Vincent coming up to him, scared, he scrambles up and crawls backwards) Please, Vincent...I...I didn't mean it...I...please just leave..._

_Vincent: No one hits me in the face, Can Dort...NO-ONE! And especially not a ninny like you! (Aims again and hits Victor on the already injured nose again, Victor crumples, holding his nose)_

_Vincent: You're nothing but a pathetic ninny, Can Dort. You and your butterflies! ( Tosses sketchbook toward him, blood drips on his perfect drawings, but Victor doesn't move. One of Vincent mates comes up, nervous)_

_Boy: Vince, the Pastor...Pastor Galswells is coming! (Victor groans and mumbles)_

_Victor: No, please not him..._

_Vincent: So? (Boy looks confused, Vincent glances devilishly down at him)_

_Pastor Galswells: (approaches the scene) What's going on here? What... (sees Victor, crumpled and bent on the floor, his nose bleeding and a black bruise developing under his eye) What in heaven's name? Van Dort! (Victor opens his uninjured eye, groans and closes it again) What happened to him? Well, speak up!_

_Vincent: It was like this, sir. I went to talk to him, wanted to see his sketches... (points at the stained paper) And he just went...well crazy...! He hit me full in the face, here (shows his cheek) and he went against me and my mates... isn't that right? (looks daringly behind him, everyone nods and murmurs in agreement, some look troubled) And well...he wouldn't stop, so we had to..._

_Victor: (stirs from the floor, groans and mumbles) No...Sir...I didn't..._

_Pastor G.: Silence Van Dort! What were you thinking? Have you gone utterly imbecilic? I do not tolerate violence, Van Dort! Get up immediately!_

_Victor: (grasping the tree for support, pulls himself in a sitting position, his one open eye is wide with fright and panic) Sir...I...I never...they..._

_Pastor: SILENCE! Valence, fetch the cane, please...and be quick about it!_

_Valence: Yes, sir... (runs off in the school house)_

_Victor: Sir...please, I never...I...Ohhh... (clutches his nose)_

_Pastor: Do you think I'll believe you, Van Dort? After what I have seen and heard, it's evidence enough! You will only deepen your sins by lying, Van Dort!_

_Victor: I...I'm not lying...sir….I...please...not the cane..._

_Valence: Here's the cane, sir... (hands him the thin wooden cane)_

_Pastor: About time...now then, Van Dort, your right hand please...?_

_Victor (panicking now) No! Please, sir! Please, I didn't...I only...I..._

_Pastor: (seizes his right hand, holds stick up high, aims...Victor closes his eyes, wincing, tears are forming in his eyes, Vincent is smiling in the back, and everyone is starting to form a circle around the scene)_

_Teacher: (a young man with brown hair, in his mid 30's. He is wearing a suit, but with his sleeves rolled up and normally wears a friendly expression) Pastor Galswells! What are you doing to that boy! _

_Pastor: (sighs, turns around, and lowers the cane) I am teaching him a well deserved lesson, Madame...If you would excuse-_

_Teacher: But he did nothing wrong! Pastor, please, I saw everything. This one... (points at Vincent) this is the boy you should be punishing! (Vincent looks worried, he is starting to sweat) I saw everything! He bothered this boy, he threw his book in the dirt and rounded him up and then he (pointing to Victor, shrugs)...he slapped him, that's true, but he backed away and tried to apologize and then he came towards him and hit him several times in the face...even as he was laying on the ground...! Don't you see, Pastor? If there is one person you should be using the cane on it's that one! (points at Vincent) Can't you see this poor boy is completely finished? (crouches to Victor, gets a handkerchief and mobs the blood a little) There, there...it's alright. What's your name, dear?_

_Victor: V-v-Victor...Van D-Dort_

_Teacher: Well, Victor, I'll take you to your classroom...come on (helps him up and supports him to the classroom, carrying his sketchbook, behind them Pastor Galswells is looking menacingly at Vincent) Those are wonderful sketches….(examines them closer with interest)...Shame they're spoiled, hm? Do you like drawing butterflies...?_

_Victor: (shivering) Y-yes...I've still got some sketches at home...it...it's alright..._

_Teacher: There we are... (goes in classroom, seats Victor on his desk) Are you alright now?_

_Victor: Yes...y-yes...I'm fine... (Teacher shakes his shoulder gently, gives him a smile and leaves)_

_Pastor: (enters the room, holding Vincent by the ear, dragging him in) I tell you, I'll spare you this time...but let me see you using violence and telling lies as to mortify me in front of my colleagues ONE MORE TIME and you'll be sorry...! (lets go at his desk)_

_Vincent: (clutching his ear) Yes, sir... (glances at Victor, who looks at his desk)_

_Pastor: Now, settle down, and lets move on to Equations, get out your books and turn to page 121, the... (drones on)_

_Victor: (looks into book, blood drips from the handkerchief on the page, then on the table) Oh... (tries to mop it all up. Pastor Galswells notices)_

_Pastor: Van Dort! What are you doing!_

_Victor: S-sir...I- my nose, it's still bleeding, sir...may I go to the...the nur-_

_Pastor: NO! No, you may no! You are responsible for the state you are in! And you can stay in next break and clean your table! I will not have you dirtying school furniture, Van Dort!_

_Victor: (looks at his shoes, Vincent sniggers)_


	3. Confrontations and Conversations

_Alright…I won't keep you up…go on and continue reading…_

_Victor walks out of the school building with his satchel and crumpled, stained sketchbook, exhausted and fed up, turns in an alley, crosses the town square and sees Mayhew in front of the house. He is holding his handkerchief to his nose, but blood is dripping out the bottom and his tie, coat and shirt are dotted with blood too._

_Mayhew: (takes pipe out of his mouth, astonished) Victor! What an earth has happened to you! You're bleeding!_

_Victor: (approaching) I'd- I'd rather not talk about it...is Mother in?_

_Mayhew: No, they all went to visit your Aunt Mildred in the city; they say they'll be home before dark. Are you sure you don't want to tell me?_

_Victor: No, Mayhew, I don't...I... (Tears are forming) I need to be alone... (Walks in, up the stairs, into his room, looks at all his butterfly drawings, then lets himself fall on his bed, crying in his hands. Then he looks up, sees Scrap's picture, wipes away the tears and cleans his nose. He smiles)_

_I miss you, Scraps... (Gets up and finds a bandage in his drawer, goes to the mirror and looks at his black eye, sees to his nose.) _

_A carriage drives up and Nell and William Van Dort, both in their best clothes step out and into the house._

_Nell: Wonderful to get out once in a while, isn't it Will?_

_William: Indeed dear, let's go in, I wonder if Victor is home._

_Nell: Yes, he should be though… the journey has made me famished, we'll have dinner. (10 minutes later, the Van Dorts are seated at the dining table; a house maid is ladling out dinner)_

_Nell: Where is Victor?_

_Maid: Oh, he's coming, Madame, he's just smartening himself up…_

_Victor: (enters the dining hall, smiles weakly) Good Evening, Mother… Fath-..._

_Nell: (looks up…her fork falls on the plate with a clatter) Good gracious Victor! What's happened to your face!_

_Victor: I...I ran into… a tree...in school...it's…_

_William: My Lord...it looks like you've been beaten up to me…!_

_Victor: No…no…I-I…it's alright…I just ran straight into it…_

_Nell: Why can't you be more careful, Victor? Now everyone will be thinking you go around fighting like all the other hooligans you see around the town these days…terrible behaviour…I don't know what the youth is coming to! Just take a glance at the boy's eye, William…it's practically black! Are you sure you're alright, are you in pain?_

_Victor: No…I'm ok, really, it's fine... (Sits down gingerly, tries to smile but winces and grimaces at the pain)_

_William: (frowns) Well, I hope you're right, Victor, you'd better get to bed early tonight, you look ill..._

_Nell: Oh, and regards from Aunt Mildred, dear, she's really got a fantastic mansion over in Manchester, lovely tapestry, and the walls...you should have seen... (Drones on, Victor only picks at his food, excuses himself early and secretly sneaks out to Mayhew)_

_Victor: Mayhew...I wondered if we could talk...?_

_Mayhew: (from up on the carriage) I had hoped you'd come...I knew there was more to that black eye...come up, we'll go for a ride and then we'll pay a visit to your doctor, alright?_

_Victor (sighs and smiles as he climbs up) Oh, Mayhew...what would I do without you...you'll never leave me, will you?_

_Mayhew: Oh, no, Master Victor, I'm not going anywhere...but tell me, what really happened to you? (Carriage starts moving)_

_Victor: (sighs) Vincent…_

_Mayhew: (frowns) Vincent?_

_Victor: Vincent Merusimer…._

_Mayhew: …I know him…he's in your class, am I right?_

_Victor: (tracing circles in his seat) Yes…_

_Mayhew: And…? What about him…? Is he the one who beat you up like this?_

_Victor: (sighs shakily, and nods faintly)_

_Mayhew: But why…? Victor… (Looks at him, Victor looks away) Tell me…_

_Victor: (looks ahead) It's all my fault anyway…_

_Mayhew: Your fault…? Why should it be your fault? Victor..! You…didn't pick a fight with him, did you?_

_Victor: (starts up) No! No….not exactly… (Looks down)…well….I…I slapped him…_

_Mayhew: What?_

_Victor: (nervous) B-but not on purpose…I…I…I…just couldn't control myself…it…it just happened...I…_

_Mayhew: Victor…I know you…something must have happened before that…did he say something to you…?_

_Victor: I…I…well…he… (Sighs)…my butterflies… (Looks away, embarrassed)_

_Mayhew: I see…_

_Victor: He said I was a ninny…and that I was… (Sighs)…he thinks butterflies are—(sighs) … I wish he wouldn't drag them through the dirt so much…_

_Mayhew: (sighs) Victor…I know…its difficult…but you have to ignore it, it's not worth it …always remember that…and others who do that to you are just trying to hurt you…like Vincent… (Gently touches Victor's shoulder, Victor looks over to him)…Don't let it get to you…you have an interest in life…something that inspires you …and that's what makes your life worthwhile…don't let anyone take that away from you…_

_Victor: (smiles, Mayhew does the same)_

_Mayhew: (gets a serious touch) Victor…you know you have to tell this to your parents, don't you?_

_Victor: Mayhew! I can't do that! I already told them I ran into a tree!_

_Mayhew: And you seriously think they believe you? (Victor looks away) They'd like to know…tell them…what are you afraid of…?_

_Victor: (sighs) Alright…but…what if they don't understand..? _

_Mayhew: They will…Victor…you're their son…you have to tell them… (Victor sighs and nods, Mayhew smiles)_


	4. Truth and Treatment

_This chapter took me quite a while to get on paper…it being a quite sentimental confrontation between Victor and his parents…and I wanted it realistic and understandable…I hope I succeeded…Please review, I value your opinion._

_After the appointment at the doctor, Victor is sitting in his room, reading, when his Mother comes in. _

_Nell: Victor…Are you feeling better, darling…?_

_Victor: Mother…I…I have to tell you something…about my eye…I didn't run into a tree….I…_

_Nell: (gasps) Someone beat you up! William…! (Calls down the corridor) Come here a moment!_

_Victor: Mother………please…it's ok…I …_

_Nell: No, Victor, you have to tell us… (Sits down next to him on the bed, Victor looks down)_

_William: (coming in) Victor? What is it…?_

_Nell: Will, someone beat him up! Who was it Victor? Tell us…_

_William: (frowns) Victor… (Walks towards him)…this is important… (Victor looks away, William takes his shoulders and turns him towards him)…Victor!_

_Nell: Please, darling…we need to know…_

_Victor: Vincent… (Still looking down)…Merusimer…in my class…_

_William: I knew it…_

_Victor: I….It's …my butterflies…he insulted them…and …he threw my drawings in the dirt…so…I…well…I…slapped him…by mistake! I...I just couldn't…_

_Nell: Victor! (Victor looks down)_

_William: No, dear, leave him…it wasn't on purpose…his hand must have slipped…it happens…it's alright, Victor…_

_Nell: How often did he hit you…?_

_Victor: I…I don't know…I-_

_William: Victor……_

_Victor: (sighs, traces lines in his bedspread) Well…he…three times…_

_Nell: William! It's outrageous! That Vincent can't just go around punching our son like that! Look at the state of him! (Touches Victor's bruise under his eye, Victor winces, and quickly clamps a hand over it) See?_

_William: Victor…you always have to tell us these things…you had your mother in a state…_

_Victor: I-I'm sorry…_

_Nell: Come on, Victor, I'll find something for your eye…it looks terrible… (Leaves room)_

_William: (goes to Victor, sits next to him on the bed) Victor…A word of advice….stay away from that Vincent….alright? He sounds like trouble…and I don't want something like this happening to you again…_

_Victor: I…yes…I always stay away from him, Father…_

_William: Good…and keep it that way…(holds his shoulder and embraces him a little) I don't want you miserable, Victor…but you always have to be truthful with us…alright?_

_Victor: (smiles) Yes, Father…I'm sorry…_

_William: (smiles and gently shakes Victor) Are you feeling better now?_

_Victor: (nods)_

_William: Goodnight, Victor… (Goes out of the room) …and get some sleep…_

_Nell: (enters with a medicine bottle and a cloth) Now, let's have a look at those wounds…are they hurting you, darling?_

_Victor: No…it…It's ok… (Nell touches his bruise under his eye and Victor winces in pain) Oww…._

_Nell: (sighs) Seriously, Victor…please stop lying…doesn't Pastor Galswells teach you anything at school…?_

_Victor: (shudders at the name)_

_Nell: Right, look at me…and let's see to your eye…(gently dabs eye with cloth, then nose, Victor is bravely gripping the edge of the bed, Nell notices and looks at him) Are you alright, darling?_

_Victor: (relaxes) Yes….Y-yes….I 'm fine…._

_Nell: Are you sure?_

_Victor: (nods)_

_Nell: We'll see how you feel tomorrow after school, darling, alright? (Victor swallows at the thought)_

_Don't worry, darling…everything is going to be fine…just stay out of his way…and if anything happens again you tell me immediately this time._


	5. Rugby Rules and Rotten Passes

Victor Van Dort's Rugby Dilemma

_**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the original Corpse Bride characters… Vincent, Victor's school bully and Fredderick (his new found best friend) are of my own shrewd imagination… (winks)_

_Enjoy…this is yet again a quite emotional fan fiction…and please review!_

_A field of grass somewhere off the school grounds of the village near the forest, Victor's class is out for Sports practise. Victor is standing in a row, with Fredderick behind him, all of them are wearing shorts and white linen shirts. A little further in the other row, Vincent is standing, examining his fingernails, smirking to himself, being the rugby champion of the village and quite sure of himself. In front, Pastor Galswells is standing in his usual Pastor clothing, holding his cane. Victor is looking absentmindedly at the ground, bored and is a little embarrassed showing his long, thin legs in shorts, occasionally crossing them shyly. Around the field are a group of trees and beside Pastor Galswells is an old crate of patched rugby balls. _

_Pastor Galswells: The idea of rugby is to obey by the given rules in order to achieve an appropriate coordination and team effort as to gain pace in the playing by….(drones on, Victor sighs, scratches neck absentmindedly, Fredderick taps him on the shoulder, Victor turns around and Fredderick rolls his eyes, smiling, Victor smiles back weakly, but looks worried)_

_Victor: (whispers) I don't understand this…._

_Fredderick: Neither do I… (Shrugs) _

_Victor: (sighs, bored, looks around blankly, beginning to daydream)_

_Pastor G. :( has stopped lecturing) Everyone understand...? (There is a general murmur, Vincent looks enthusiastic) Good…now we'll do a number of exercises to show you the process of the game…Williams….! (Gestures to crate) Hand out these balls to everyone in the first row, will you..? (A stout, athletic boy steps up and follows instructions)_

_Pastor G.: Now…the thing you will be doing is you run forward, each one keeping a little back from the other and you will pass the ball back…since in rugby it is compulsory to ONLY pass to the back…and then you will …(continues, Victor isn't listening, absorbed in his daydreams) Everything clear…? (There is another general murmur from the students, sees Victor looking forward, eyes glazed, rolls eyes and sighs) Van Dort! (Victor jumps, awoken from his daydreams) Pay attention! …Alright…first row! (Students start jogging forward, Victor looks around, dazed, not sure what to do…)_

_Fredderick: (notices, pushes Victor forward) Vic…!_

_Victor: Oh… (Realizes and runs forward, balls is thrown to him, it falls out of his hands and bounces away) Oh….I...I… (Bites lip, the others groan, Fredderick looks worried)_

_Pastor Galswells: VAN DORT! You blundering fool! Get that ball immediately! (Victor rushes forward and gets ball)_

_Victor: I...I…I'm terribly sorry…I-_

_Pastor Galswells: Go back to your position and start again, before I lose my patience!_

_Victor: Y-yes sir… (Walks back to original position, Fredderick pats his shoulder)_

_Pastor Galswells: And keep your hands to yourself Valence before I give you a reason to! (Fredderick mumbles something, Victor suppresses a giggle) Alright…..from the beginning…(student steps up in his turn runs forward and catches the ball, passes it to Victor, who just manages to catch it on his fingertips and passes back, carefully) Right! Next! (Next row takes their turn; Fredderick joins Victor at the end of the line)_

_Fredderick: (smiles) Relax Vic…that was a good catch! (Everyone else takes their turn)_

_Pastor Galswells: Alright now…Valence, Merusimer, Williams, Van Dort! Step forward, we'll do it again! (Williams runs forward, passing the ball to Vincent, who smirks and passes it hard to Victor)_

_Victor: (ball hits him in the face Oww….! (Clutches nose, reeling)_

_Pastor Galswells: Van Dort! Pull yourself together! (Goes up to him, frowning) You are trying my patience! (Hits bare legs with cane, Victor gasps and winces) Now get back into line this instant! (Victor limps slightly back to the row, Vincent sniggers)_

_Fredderick: (joins him, frowning, sighs) Are you-… (Breaks off) Victor?_

_Victor: I...I...I-'m fine… (Looks back)_

_Fredderick: Um…Victor… (Bites lip) …Your nose…_

_Victor: W-what..? My n—(touches it gently with fingers, pulls them back, covered slightly with blood, and turns pale) Oh……No… (Groans silently)_

_Fredderick: Here… (Hands him a handkerchief) ….and breathe…. _

_Victor: (holds it to nose) Thank you… (Takes a deep breath) I'm useless…._

_Fredderick: (laughs a little as to cheer Victor up) Only in rugby… (Victor smiles a little)_


	6. He's going to get it now

_Alright... don't wish to keep you waiting…unfortunately the last chapter for a while…so enjoy it…_

_Pastor Galswells: (town clock chimes 3 o'clock) _

_You'd all better be going now…Class dismissed…Merusimer…if you could gather the balls…_

_Vincent: Certainly sir…. (Starts assembling the balls, Pastor Galswells starts to walk towards the church)_

_Fredderick: (walking away with Victor; looks at him, worried) Are you alright..?_

_Victor: (nods a little, still holding the handkerchief to his nose) …I don't think I like rugby…_

_Fredderick: (giggles) I noticed…(Victor looks a little hurt, Fredderick holds him in a shoulder embrace, shakes him affectionately) Cheer up, Vic…go on.…you'll be fine…I don't like it either….(shrugs, squeezes his shoulder, Victor looks at him and smiles) That Vincent was really in his element..(Rolls eyes)…that's the ideal sport for him…._

_Victor: (laughs a little) I guess…._

_Fredderick: (smiles)… That's it…what do you need to play rugby for…huh? You don't get anywhere by just ru--… (Looks up) VIC! Watch it! (Pushes him hard to the left, jumps out of the way as a rugby ball thunders on the ground on the place they just stood and bounces away) What in the name of--…? (Looks back, sees Vincent in the distance)_

_Vincent: (shouts) Not a bad move Valence! It's good to know Can Dort found a second Mother to watch out for him! (Laughs, turns away)_

_Victor: (looks at the ball, shudders) Oh my… F-Fredderick….I …t-thank you! T-that was close…you-_

_Fredderick: (is rolling up his sleeves, furious) That's it…I've had enough… (Strides forward)… he's gonna get it now…I'll—_

_Victor: (notices with alarm) Fredderick! (Runs forward, stands in front of him) No! Stop! What are you…-?_

_Fredderick: Get out of my way, Victor…its one time too much… (Steps aside and continues to walk forward, Vincent is standing a few metres away, smirking, arms crossed)_

_Victor: No! Fredderick! Please…be reasonable…! (Grabs his arm and tries to pull him back) Please…it's not worth it! Stop! Listen to me!_

_Fredderick: (is struggling) Victor….Let! Go!_

_Victor: No…you're not going to do this! _

_Fredderick: (is obsessed with reaching Vincent, determined) Victor! Let go! (Pulls arm away suddenly, it slips out of Victor's grip, and he loses balance and stumbles to the ground)_

_Vincent: (laughs heartily, almost bent over) Better pick up Can Dort, Valence! He's fallen over his own feet again! (Laughs, starts to walk away) What a pair of ninnies! _

_Fredderick: What t—(turns around, sees Victor) Vic! Oh my...I'm dreadfully sorry! (Kneels down)_

_Victor: (sits up) N-no…I…its…it wasn't your f-fault…_

_Fredderick: No…it was…I was acting crazy…I…I'm sorry… (Shakes head) He makes me raving mad! I'd like to seriously do him in! (Hands ball to fists)_

_Victor: (nervous) Fredderick…please….stop…its…it's alright…_

_Fredderick: The hell it's alright!_

_Victor: Please….Fredderick…calm down…_

_Fredderick: (snaps back into senses) Oh...I'm really sorry…..I...I just can't watch him hurting you anymore! (Sighs) Here… (Takes Victor's hand and pulls him up gently, starts brushing him down) Are you alright…? Did I hurt you...? (Looks guilty)_

_Victor: N-no… (Waves him off) I...I'm alright… (Wipes nose)_

_Fredderick: Are you sure…? _

_Victor: (nods) …. Come on … (walks away)_

_Fredderick: Victor...hold on…your leg…. (Victor stops, Fredderick bends down)_

_Victor: W-what…what is it…? (Fredderick sees a red streak, touches it, Victor gasps suddenly in pain)_

_Fredderick: It hurts…? (Victor nods, pained) This is too much in one day…lets go…come on…I'll go home with you…we'll enjoy the rest of the day…(puts an arm around Victor, ruffles his hair) …I can't believe he -- (gets angry) Oh…how I would like to break that cane….!_

_Victor: No… (Senses his mood) …its fine…it's alright….it doesn't hurt…it…_

_Fredderick: Sure… (Sighs, shakes head) Victor…I know how it hurts…._

_Victor: (sighs, looks down)_

_Fredderick: You can tell me…I'm worried about you! You trust me don't you…?_

_Victor: (surprised) Of course I do…! (Puts arm around him)_

_Fredderick :( Smiles) Come on then…lets make this day a little better... (Walks towards village square, arm in arm)_


End file.
